


Space Enough for Two

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, Quickie, Random smut, Smut, Voltron, explicit content, klance, nurse!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance works in a nursing home where Keith's grandma lives. They met, started dating, and slowly uncovered Lance's kink for public sex.Long story short, Keith and Lance fuck in a closet at said nursing home.





	Space Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> So I was using a random prompt generate to practice free form smut for NaNoWriMo, and I got one about a guy working in a nursing home and for some reason, this is where my mind went. I think I just really like the idea of Nurse Lance taking care of old people, doing nice things to make them happy, etc.
> 
> You're welcome? *shrugs*

“I’ll see you next week,” Keith said, pulling the door to his grandmother’s room shut behind him.

The hallway was wide, the bright fluorescent lights above shining down onto a strange, peach linoleum. Keith looked from left to right, making sure there was no one around before turning and trying to walk as casually as possibly toward the “Staff Only” double doors at the end of the corridor. He made a handful of turns and went up a flight of stairs, following the path he had long since memorized until he made it to the second floor broom closet.

Keith again checked his surroundings before wrapping his knuckles in three short knocks against the door. A moment later itcracked open.

“Hey,” Keith said as he put a hand on the door to make enough room to slip in.

“Hey, yourself,” came a voice from the shadows. The closet was cramped, cleaning supplies and extra linens stashed everywhere. “What took you so long? You know I have to be back at the front desk soon.”

A tall figure stepped forward, a long arm reaching out to pull the door securely closed before clicking the lock into place.

“Lance,” Keith scolded, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. “I was spending time with my grandma, you ass. You’re lucky I decided to come at all.”

Thin, nimble fingers wrapped around his arms his arms and tugged, bringing them down to his sides before deft hands reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders down onto the floor.

“You’ll be lucky if I let you come at all,” Lance’s smooth voice responded as he used the buckle of Keith’s belt to pull him forward, a lascivious grin stretching across his face.

“Yeah, right,” Keith said dryly. “You’re so thirsty for public sex, I could ask for whatever I wanted right now and you’d give it to me.”

“In your dreams, mullet,” Lance taunted, putting his hands on his lean hips, his muscled form covered up by the blue scrubs he wore, stethoscope still dangling around his neck.

“Oh, really?” Keith countered, his lips quirking upward in a sly smirk.

Keith reached an arm behind him and grabbed a fistful of his black tee shirt before dragging it over his head, exposing the rigid muscles of his torso. He shook out his hair before gathering it in a topknot and securing it with the hair tie he kept around his wrist. His body looked like a Greek statue, hard plains carved against rolling muscle, coming together perfectly to form his athletic build.

“It doesn’t turn you on to know that you could get caught fucking your boyfriend in the closet at work while you’re on break?” Keith touched a hand to his chest before sliding it down, down, down, beneath the waistband of his pants.

“You don’t get hard thinking about me dropping to my knees and fucking you with my mouth when your coworkers are just on the other side of that door?” Keith continued, his voice low and husky. “Anyone could use their common key to unlock it.”

Lance shivered, his hands clenched to fists at his sides, mouth dry as Keith palmed himself beneath his jeans. Ever since Keith found out about Lance’s kink for public sex, he’d been more than happy to help out.

Right now, though, Lance couldn’t tear his gaze away from Keith’s perfect body. He moved forward swiftly, pulling Keith into his arms as his mouth came crashing down, smothering Keith’s lips as he nipped against him.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance muttered between kisses. He brought a hand around to the back of Keith’s head, urging him closer, melding their bodies together. The thin fabric of his scrubs did nothing to hide his aching erection as he ground his hips eagerly against Keith’s.

Keith kissed Lance hungrily, his hands roaming over his back before settling at his hips. He pushed up his scrub top and undershirt, letting his fingertips roam across Lance’s lean abs, tickling the crisp, brown hair that made a trail down to his sex. Keith’s hands dropped to the elastic waistband of his pants just as he broke away from Lance’s sweet mouth, moving to kiss and nibble at his neck.

Lance moaned loudly in Keith’s ear, the shorter man pulling his pants down until his cock sprang free. Keith was quick to wrap a fist around Lance’s dick, stroking him slowly as he bit the flesh between Lance’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Lance cried out and Keith folded to his knees, wasting no time in bringing the head of the taller man’s cock to his mouth.

The two locked eyes, deep blue staring down into smokey amethyst, and Keith slowly sank down, swallowing inch by inch until Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat. Lance groaned and his head rolled back, arms stretched above his head to latch onto a shelf covered in cleaning supplies.

The pressure of Keith’s tongue running along him was warm velvet as he travelled base to tip and back again, his head bobbing with the movement. Lance’s legs were shaking as he gave himself over to the sensation. Keith brought a hand up and wrapped it tightly around Lance’s shaft, spit from the corners of his mouth lubricating his hand as he pumped him faster.

“ _Shit!_ ” Lance hissed. “I’m close.”

Keith immediately released him, his mouth making a _pop_ as he let go of Lance’s cock.

“On your knees,” Keith commanded, his voice low and domineering.

Lance stood completely still for a moment, his jaw slack as he stared down at Keith, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“On your _knees_ ,” Keith repeated, reaching up to grab Lance’s arm and tug him town roughly.

The taller man snapped out of his reverie and sank down, facing Keith. He bent his head to capture Keith’s lips in his own.

“You’re overdressed,” he murmured against Keith’s mouth as he undid his belt, then continued on, reaching the button and zipper of his jeans.

Just then, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Both men froze and stared at each other as they waited for the noises to fade into the distance. They’d never been caught to date, luckily, and they weren’t trying to start now.

Lance breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Keith finished undressing. He returned to Lance’s mouth with fervor, lips colliding as their cocks slid together as they rutted against each other.

“Need you,” Keith ground out in a strangled voice. “Turn around.”

Lance chuckled but obeyed, propping himself up on a shelf of clean towels as his own hard-on throbbed for release. Keith softly caressed his perfect ass, nudging the scrub pants down further.

“Who’s the thirsty one now?” Lance asked in a cheeky tone.

He cried out when Keith gave him a slap on the ass. The air against his opening was cool and he shivered in response. He heard Keith tear open the condom wrapper and what must have been a packet of lube, because a moment later, he felt Keith’s slick hardness pressing against his tight hole.

Lance grunted with the pressure as Keith pushed his head in. He heard a low hiss come from behind him and Keith’s hands gripped his hips so hard he knew he would have bruises. It was as if Keith was using all the control he had to allow Lance time to adjust to his thickness, to keep himself from pounding into him before he was ready.

But Lance was having none of that. He pushed his ass backwards onto Keith’s dick until he hit the base, Keith’s hardness filling him completely.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith choked out.

“I want you,” Lance responded, feeling the heavy weight of Keith’s cock inside him. “I don’t have much time. Please, baby. Fuck me.”

The words had Keith undone. He pulled out and slammed his hips forward, fucking Lance so hard the other man cried out in surprise. Keith set a relentless pace, snapping his hips forward briskly, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the small closet.

Lance’s breaths came in short, bright gasps, his free hand reaching down so he could stroke himself in time with the furious pumping of Keith’s hard cock. As the pressure began to build, Keith shifted, widening his hips as he continued his punishing rhythm. With the first thrust of the new tempo, Lance squealed, Keith’s cock perfectly hitting his prostate.

“Right there!” Lance sobbed.

“Quiet!” Keith whispered harshly as he brought a hand up to clamp on Lance’s neck, holding himself steady as his muscles tightened, heat swelling in his gut.

Keith huffed out with each pump of his hips, his hands squeezing Lance’s flesh, the rough pace making him whimper as Keith moved impossibly faster, pushing them both towards release.

“Come for me,” Keith growled, unable to take it any more.

Lance moaned loudly, body tensing as his fist working his cock until long spurts of come shot out onto his lap. Keith felt Lance’s hole spasm around him, the pulsing heat milking Keith as he buried himself, spilling his seed deep inside Lance. Keith slumped against Lance’s back, his arms wrapped loosely around his middle, both of them trying to catch their frantic breath.

They stayed that way for a while before the alarm on Lance’s phone went off, letting them know their 15 minutes was up. Keith pulled out, wincing as he removed the condom, tying it off before wrapping it in a few paper towels that Lance handed to him and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. He dressed quickly as Lance cleaned himself, then checked his phone to see if any of the other nurses on duty texted him.

There was a moment suspended in time, before either of them reached for the door and their little bubble evaporated, when they gazed at each other softly then stepped into each other’s arms. Lance tucked Keith’s head under his chin, rubbing his jaw along silky, dark hair.

“I’ll miss you,” he said, a hand stroking along Keith’s back.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Keith replied. “Are you coming over tonight?” he asked when they finally pulled apart.

Lance smiled down at him, tugging on his now-lopsided ponytail. He looked adorable with his leather jacket slung over his shoulder, his hair mussed from sex. He acted like such an edgelord but in reality, he was a total kitten.

“Yeah,” Lance said, devilish grin playing on his handsome features. “I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who knows what the fuck that was. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, thank you to [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta reader!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/). Or don't.


End file.
